


Permission Granted

by SonjaJade



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Boris is her right hand man, always loyal and proper and strict- even when they both wish he wasn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Daragaya means 'darling', sladkaya means 'honey'

Balalaika hardly ever drank, her only vices being fine cigars and the occasional nip of brandy. However, if she decided to drink more than that, it always led to the same place…  
  
“ _Daragaya_ , take me to bed,” she slurred, her suit jacket draped over the back of an armchair in her office.  
  
Boris closed his eyes and sighed. “Kapitan, you’ve had too much to drink. I should record some of the things you say when you’re so drunk.”  
  
Balalaika waved his words away. “I’ve still got my wits about me, Sergeant!” she exclaimed as she stumbled in her pumps. “And right now what I want is _you._ ” Once he was within range, she grasped his lapels and pulled him down to her level. “Tonight’s the night we finally get to know each other properly.”  
  
Boris felt his face heat, and despite his desires, he swallowed hard and pushed her gently away. “You’re drunk, Kapitan. I’ve told you- you want to do this, we do it straight. I don’t take advantage of drunk women.”  
  
The scarred blonde reached up and pulled the elastic from her hair, letting it spill down around her shoulders. Carefully, she unbuttoned her shirt and opened it, then unfastened her bra and let her breasts free from the confines of the silk and wires that supported her.  
  
“But I _want_ you to take advantage of me, _daragaya_ …” She tossed her clothing to the side and stepped out of her skirt awkwardly. “I could make it an order, if that makes it easier.” She wobbled in her shoes, now wearing nothing but the black heels and a pair of black satin panties. Even with her body so scarred, she carried herself as if she were a goddess. Boris took a deep breath.  
  
“I’m sorry, Sofiya… I can’t… It wouldn’t be right.”  
  
“But you do want to?”  
  
He took his sport coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Yes. But not like this. Now let’s get you to bed so you can get some sleep.”  
  
She shook her head as he led her down the hall. “The Japanese say only fool turns down a woman who’s offering herself.”  
  
“And the Russians say if you fuck a drunk woman and she regrets it in the morning, she’ll shoot you in the balls. I’d rather be a fool with balls, if you don’t mind, sir.” They reached her bedroom door and he ushered her inside. He kissed her temple and she stopped him before he could leave.  
  
“You’ve always been a good man, such a gentleman and an honorable soldier. Wish you’d show me the bad boy just under the surface.”  
  
Licking his lips, and knowing she was too blitzed to remember, he said, “Sober up, then I’ll give you one hell of a ride, _sladkaya_.” He saw the way she smiled at him, biting her lip and tossing her hair over her shoulder…  
  
“Damn your morality,” she said, turning away from him, removing his jacket and throwing it toward him backward. “We definitely will discuss this tomorrow.”  
  
He pulled the door closed behind him, knowing they wouldn’t.


End file.
